Cazadores de GIGANTES Cap 2
by PalomaRivaille
Summary: Capitulo 2 de la historia Cazadores de Gigantes*


Cap. 2 "Un horizonte lejano"  
Rivaille intenta tomar asiento pero esta d bil y la cabeza aun le duele.  
-Maldito..aprovecho que me descuide...-paloma toma un pa o con agua tibia y se la pasa cuidadosamente por la herida.  
Aunque levy hace una mueca de dolor no se queja..esa mezcla entre dolor y pesar le da cierto placer.  
Irving nega con la cabeza, mientras paloma solo se limita a estar en silencio.  
Irving toma un vaso de vidrio y lo llena con agua pasandoselo de manera desganada a levy. -Un dia de estos...simplemente no regresaras Rivaille..-paloma se detiene en seco.  
-Po..porque?- paloma los mira muy asustada.  
Levy revira los ojos y cansado de la situacion intenta safarce.  
-Quiero tomar un ba o..-se levanta y toma una toalla de un peque o cajon y se encierra en dicho ba o sin decir una palabra mas.

Paloma no sabe porque pero siente temor...  
Rivaille intenta tomar asiento pero esta d bil y la cabeza aun le duele.  
-Maldito..eso no me lo esperaba...-paloma toma un pa o con agua tibia y se la pasa cuidadosamente por la herida.  
Aunque levy hace una mueca de dolor no se queja..esa mezcla entre dolor y pesar le da cierto placer.  
Irving nega con la cabeza, mientras paloma solo se limita a estar en silencio.  
Irving toma un vaso de vidrio y lo llena con agua pas ndoselo de manera desganada a levy. -Un dia de estos...simplemente no regresaras Rivaille..-paloma se detiene en seco.  
-Po..porque?- paloma los mira preocupada.  
Levy revira los ojos y cansado de la situaci n intenta safarce.  
-Quiero tomar un ba o..-se levanta y toma una toalla de un peque o caj n y se encierra en dicho ba o sin decir una palabra mas.  
Paloma no sabe porque pero siente temor.

-Irving?- el le mira como sabiendo lo que suceder a. - Porque raz n rivaille no regresar a?-

-Lo siento...es algo que El debe decirte por su propia voluntad...-El chico rubio suspira cansadamente y toma un abrigo y sale del lugar diciendo que tiene un trabajo pendiente en el bazar.

A paloma le tiemblan los labios y los ojos se le humedecen. De repente se percata de que su coraz n siente un miedo terrible...de perderle.

Mientras levy toma el ba o mira el techo con la mirada perdida. el agua caliente hace que se ruborice.

Esta algo perdido en sus pensamientos que cuando piensa de la nada en el curvil neo cuerpo de paloma en la ba era sus ojos se abren bruscamente.

se tapa la boca intentando controlarse. Una vez mas la silueta de paloma se pone en su mente; aunque apenado...no puede evitar sentir morbosidad.

La piel h meda de paloma y su cabello eran una invitaci n a acariciarla.

sus ojos se entre cierran imagin ndose en aquello...acarici ndola...con la punta de los dedos.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sobresalta, paloma apenas es audible para el.

-Quiero disculparme...se que lo que hagas no es de mi incumbencia... pero...yo..*vamos...dilo...*

Eres...- La puerta se abre de pronto top ndose con esos ojos verdes olivo.

Levy mira sus ojos casta os y suspira -Hay muchas cosas que no necesitas saber...Este mundo es un lugar lleno de basura...las personas "como tu" no suelen comprender muy bien la situaci n - antes de pasar a su lado para retirarse levy le acaricia la cabeza como a una hermana peque a.

- Las..personas...como yo?...-paloma lo jala del brazo- Que significa eso?- lo mira desafiante.

Levy frunce el ce o un poco fastidiado.

-Las personas como tu...son personas..BUENAS..de las que no encajan en esta sociedad tan corrompida y denigrante.- se suelta del brazo y camina a su cuarto encerr ndose.

Paloma no se explica porque siente un dolor en su pecho.

Mas tarde irving regresa...ya que todos est n acostados paloma da vueltas en ,la cama una y otra vez pensando en lo que le dijo levy.

*que querr a decir con eso?...ser buena?...*

Al d a siguiente paloma, irving y levy realizan unas peque as compras en el mercado del pueblo.

caminan lentamente algo desanimados; paloma mira el suelo mientras levy mira hacia un lado muy serio.

Irving trata de terminar la tensi n mostrandoles unas calabazas frescas..paloma medio sonr e al acercarse: hab an pocas cosas que la animaban y cocinar era una de ellas.

Levy no se acerca solo los mira desde lejos; cuando de pronto una multitud de personas hacen mucho ruido los tres chicos miran instintivamente

Un chico pasa corriendo y gritando a todo pulm n -" SON ELLOS..LOS DEL EQUIPO DE EXPLORACI N"

paloma siente curiosidad y se acerca a la gente escabulliendose hasta quedar frente a la fila de "soldados"

observa pasar a algunos con cara de miedo, dolor, frustraci n.. y aun asi no pudo evitarse preguntar que era lo que les llamaba tanto la atencion de ellos.

-Disculpe... quienes son?-

-Ora?...no sabes quienes son ni a?...-responde un hombre un poco calvo-ellos son los h roes de la ciudad..personas que arriesgan sus vidas para defender las nuestras de los llamados "titanes"

paloma se asombra de tal manera que sus ojos son muy expresivos; de la misma manera levy e irving los miran con aspiraci n.

.-EL Equipo de exploraci n?...-paloma siente que por fin ha encontrado el motivo de vivir con una meta.

Al llegar a casa y ya cenando los tres paloma mira fijamente a ambos chicos

-YO...me unir a las fuerzas de la armada real...ingresare al equipo de reconocimiento.- Ambos chicos la miran sin palabras.

- QUE DICES?- dice levy muy sorprendido.

-Todo este tiempo me sent a .vac a..sin un motivo coherente para darle valor a mi vida..ahora se que puedo hacer algo con ella...quiero defender a lo que queda de la humanidad...DEMOSTRARLES A ESOS MONSTRUOS QUIENES SOMOS ...yo vengare a la humanidad..vengare a mi madre..a todos aquellos quienes est n heridos...yo...LOS MATARE A TODOS...A LOS LLAMADOS TITANES..LOS HAR ARREPENTIRSE DE HABERSE METIDO CONTRA LA RAZA HUMANA...- levy mira sin palabras a paloma, nunca la hab a escuchado con tanta convicci n .

Irving la mira con cierto temor; -Paloma...no deber as decir tonter as...- paloma lo mira decidida.

-No, estoy decidida...es mi meta...y lo har con o sin su apoyo...aunque..desear a contar con ustedes-

Irving mira a levy esperando lo peor..pero este solo se levanta de la mesa

-Supongo que ya que no hay manera de cambiarte de opini n tendr que apoyarte; suena interesante eso de apoyar a ala humanidad..quisiera verlo..yo tambi n entro- medio sonr e

- Que?...la apoyaras?..pero si es un suicidio...sabes lo que pertenecer a la caballer a de exploraci n significa; sinceramente no creo que paloma sepa la magnitud de dicha decisi n.- .

-Es por eso que lo hace interesante, una persona "asi" hablando tales incoherencias; tomando dichas decisiones; supongo que es mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas...y despues de todo ...yo siempre he querido saber acerca de "ese lugar donde se oculta el sol"...- estas palabras marcaron a paloma.  
Paloma habia Dado vueltas en la cama sin conseguir dormir, las palabras de levy respecto a ser "ese tipo de persona"  
Aun no le quedaban claras, ademas el calor era un poco molesto asi que no le queda mas remedio que sentarse en la cama y amarrarse el cabello en un chongo desarreglado.  
En eso Nota que una suave brisa intenta mover la cortina...por lo cual se apresura a abrir completamente la ventana para dejar el aire fluir.  
Al asomarse por la ventana nota que aunque las murallas son muy altas no alcanzan a cubrir el ancho cielo y despierta en ella una necesidad de observar mas alla.  
Justo cuando el aire entra abruptamente liberando su cabello y moviendolo a sus anchas..levy se asoma pudiendo observar el semblante de paloma...algo dentro de el lo inquieta ..trata de dar media vuelta e irse pero paloma nota su prescencia -Rivaille..-dice sorprendida. -Lo siento, te desperte?- el chico sin voltear siquiera nega con la cabeza.  
-Acercate...me acabo de percatar de algo que no se porque no habia notado antes...- El chico se acerca lentamente en la oscuridad Al estar frente a el paloma sonrie frescamente y tomandolo de la mano lo jala hacia ella.  
-Mira..- ella se ala el cielo y las estrellas brillan con mucho esplendor, al verlo levy abre los ojos incredulo, como es que el tampoco lo habia notado?  
-Muchas veces me senti como un pajaro enjaulado entre estas murallas- dice paloma sin cambiar esa sonrisa, levy la mira sin decir nada contemplandola con algo de tristeza.  
-Cuando mam murio...desee morir con ella, senti que habia muerto por mi causa; que no habia podido protegerla..que era muy debil y entonces...-  
Paloma lo mira con ojos nostalgicos.  
-Entonces...ustedes llegaron a hacerme sentir mejor...lamento haber sido grosera en primera estancia; pero es que de cierta manera asi es mi caracter, aun asi..gracias por todo..-cuando levy mira los ojos de paloma y esa sonrisa se siente tentado a...  
- Que hacen?- Irving aparece de repente.  
Ambos se asustan quedandose congelados. -No hagas eso con un demonio -grita levy a punto de la exasperacion -LO siento escuche voces y me levante- dice acercandose mas a ellos y poniendose en medio de ambos.  
-Algun dia...seremos libres- dice paloma mientras los tres miran ya en silencio las estrellas.

A la ma ana siguiente levy, irving y paloma preparan sus respectivos equipajes puesto que la semana de reclutamiento estaba cerca.  
Toman un ligero desayuno y paloma trata de estar animada.  
Levy la medio mira con el ce o fruncido -Deberia tener miedo y casi anda tarareando...- irving sonrie -Es lo que paloma hace..siempre tratando de tranquilizar a los demas con esa forma de ser..-paloma los observa y casi burlandose de ambos les saca la lengua.  
-Bien...vamonos-dice levy cargando una mochila y tomando la maleta de paloma sin avisar.  
Al caminar entre la gente del pueblo los tres miran ir y venir mil gentes.  
-Wow, no cabe duda de que el espacio es cada vez mas reducido...-dice irving -Si seguimos asi, pronto ya no habra mas lugar y la comida seguira faltando..-dice levy sin cambiar de animo.  
Paloma comienza a tener problemas para seguirles el paso pues la gente comienza a amontonarze cada vez mas.  
-chi...chicos...-dice mientras comienzan a tropezarce con ella cada vez mas personas..-Irving..levy...-de pronto una mano le tapa la boca y se la lleva aprovechando el descuido de ambos chicos y tanta gente a su alrededor.  
Levy detiene el paso en seco ocacionando que irving se tropieze con el.  
- que?..y paloma?- dice irving y mira al rededor pero solo ve gente y mas gente pero ni rastro de ella.  
Levy la busca solo con la mirada.  
A unos cuantos metros de ahi paloma es llevada por dos sujetos extra os amordazada y sujetada fuertemente, al llegar a una especie decasa acomodada y apartada del pueblo la tiran al suelo fuertemente.  
Paloma cae a los pies de alguien ya conocido, el se or MiLLIER.  
-AH...querida...volvemos a vernos...sabia que seria asi...- el viejo sonrie malevolamente mientras le paga a ambos sujetos -Fue dificil dar con ella, ese par de chicos no le quitaban la vista de encima nunca.- dijo uno de los hombres mientras contaba el dinero.  
-Al menos aprovechamos que habia un mar de gente, eso fue lo que nos ayudo.- dice el otro recibiendo su parte.  
El se or Millier guarda su cartera en su saco- ya ya..tardaron mas de lo que esperaba..pero al menos lo lograron.-  
-Si no es indiscrecion se or...porque tanto interes en esta chiquilla?- dice uno - que?...no es obvio james?..la chiquilla es una belleza...ademas es fiera...dan ganas de..-dice el otro siendo interrumpido por el viejo.  
-Basta ...largo de aqui ...ya les he pagado ahora desaparescan..-dice severamente.  
Ambos sujetos sonrien con maldad antes de salir -Que hacemos con los chicos?- dice uno.  
-Matenlos - dice millier mirando a la chica.  
Paloma amarrada de manos y pies y amordazada de la boca llora desesperadamente intentando safarce y pararse..pero es inutil.  
-ya...ya..ya mi ni a..es lo mejor...despues de todo..la vida para pobres como esos chicos no es muy larga..si fueras inteligente verias que lo que mas te conviene es convertirte en mi mujer y vivir placenteramente, a mi lado no te hara falta nada ya no viviras al dia ni sufriras hambre..- la chica lo mira con un odio evidente.  
Mientras tanto ambos chicos corren de un lado a otro buscandola, irving grita su nombre...levy solo se limita a mirar a todos lados, ambos desesperados.  
-Levy ..-el chico voltea inmediatamente y miran a dos sujetos acercarse a ellos.  
Levy saca un pa uelo del bolsillo de su pantalon y se la amarra en la mano derecha.  
-Vaya vaya vaya...parece que estos chicos andan perdidos..no es asi james?- el otro sujeto rie sarcasticamente.  
-No tengo tiempo para esto..-dice levy enfurecido.  
-Ja ...has escuchado eso Berth?...el chico no tiene tiempo..ajajajjajaa-  
-No nos hagas reir parasito...o sera..que acaso andan buscando algo?...o...sera...alguien?- ambos chicos abren los ojos - que le hicieron malditos -dice irving, levy le dice que se detenga con la mano.  
-Si le hacen da o...no respondo.- dice levy con la mirada escondida entre su flequillo -  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- dice uno lanzando un primer golpe el cual levy esquiva como si nada dando un simple giro devolviendole el golpe con una patada en el estomago haciendo que el tipo caiga al suelo sin aire e inconciente.  
El otro hombre se va sobre el enfurecido.-Ya veras - saca un cuchillo y trata de da ar a levy pero en vano ya que El es muy veloz esquivando, hasta que le detiene la mano en la cual el hombre tiene el cuchillo quebrandosela de un solo movimiento asi friamente.  
Irving mira hacia otro lado tratando de no inmutarse.  
Cuando el hombre cae de rodillas sujetandose la mano de dolor; levy se pone en cunclillas frente a el.  
-Y bien...me diras donde la tienes..sino quieres que te quiebre cada hueso del cuerpo...-  
-eso no sucedera...me matarian...- levy lo mira inclinado la cabeza frente a el.  
-por lo visto no me crees...bien..tendre que demostratelo..- irving traga saliva mirando hacia otro lado, sin duda no conocian a levy y lo que era capaz de hacer.  
Cuando el hombre esta completamente agonizando en el suelo con costillas rotas de patadas y la cabeza ensangrentada no tiene mas remedio.  
-Ya...ya...lo dire...dire todo...pero ya no me lastimes...-irving se acerca a ellos, levy medio sonrie triunfante y lo agarra del cabello levantando el rostro de dicho tipo.

Paloma mira hacia una esquina de la habitacion perdida en si misma..las lagrimas fluyen en silencio pues no puede evitar tener miedo por ellos.  
El viejo millier mueve con una peque a cuchara una taza de te. -De nada sirve que te resistas; es mejor hacer bien las cosas esta ocacion..la ultima vez me pase de brusco contigo pero los celos me habian vuelto loco. ahora que estoy seguro que no ha pasado nada entre esos chicos y tu estoy mas tranquilo podremos llegar a ser felices con el tiempo..quizas ahora me odies..pero eso cambiara cuando vivas conmigo tras la muralla sina estaras segura y protegida...nada te faltara...-  
paloma frunce el ce o una vez mas.  
-Ah..bien...ya fue suficiente charla por hoy...vayamos a la alcoba-paloma comienza a llorar de desesperacion al verlo acercarse a ella -ya..tranquila...te quitare esto...-le quita la mordaza de la boca.- Es hora...-como puede el hombre la sube cargada por las escaleras hasta llegar a una lujosa alcoba la tira en la cama y cierra la puerta guardandose la peque a llave en su bolsillo.  
La chica grita pero nadie parece escuchar.  
El hombre copia uno de sus gritos con son de burla.  
-Grita ...aqui nadie te salvara..sera mejor que lo dejes ni a..- el hombre se quita el pantalon, paloma gira la cabeza evitando ver.  
-Ahora te soltare...mas te vale que no intentes nada como la ultima vez, sino; te aeguro que te matare con mis propias manos.- la chica mira como el hombre sube a la cama quedando cara a cara con ella.  
La toma por la fuerza de la barbilla e intenta besarla cosa que ella evita a mas no poder.  
El hombre sonrie placenteramente- asi..me gusta que no te dejes...asi sera mejor...-acaricia sus piernas y ella intenta patalear pero sigue amarrada.  
-jajajajja...ahora si...seguramente a esta hora esos dos estupidos ya estan muertos..asi que nadie vendra a interrumpirme...jajaja- paloma se congela.  
*Levy...muerto?...no..no..eso no...*  
Mas lagrimas caen del rostro de paloma, millier toma su barbilla una vez mas.  
-ah...eran tus amigos?...no me digas que realmente esperabas que no les pasara nada?..jaja...si que eres tan inocente...hablando de eso..chequemos que tal estas-  
El hombre quita las cuerda y abre a la fuerza las piernas de paloma y roza su ropa interior con los dedos..comienza a bajar cada vez mas y paloma gritaba cada vez mas fuerte cuando de pronto -ZAS -Millier para en seco- PALOMAAAAAAAAA - se escucha de pronto.  
Irving grita su nombre y paloma grita de igual manera su nombre -Irving cuidado -  
millier se acerca a un ropero y saca una pistola y apunta hacia la puerta.  
-no subas no subas -Grita desesperada.  
La puerta comienza a ser forzada y paloma intenta detenerlos pero millier se pone cerca de ella y le tapa la boca bruscamente Entre los dos tiran la puerta y levy se lastima el hombro del golpe.  
Cuando ambos entran se topan a millier apuntandoles a la cara, Paloma los mira y nota que levy tiene sangre en la ropa.  
-Asi que lograron escapar...malditos ni os ..ahora si...no volveran a salir de esta - justo cuando millier dispara paloma lo empuja con fuerza haciendo que falle y caiga de la cama tirando el arma.  
levy observa paloma semi desnuda y llorando asi que piensa lo peor, se enfurece de tal manera que se ciega a si mismo.  
toma la pistola y apunta a millier entre ambos ojos con el brazo que tiene bien.  
Irving se acerca a paloma y la desata de las manos, ella se acerca lentamente a levy intentando persuadirlo.  
-le...levy...deja eso..vamonos..-levy ni la mira- Es..estoy bien..no logro nada..llegaron a tiempo..vamos..se lo llevara la policia militar...dejalo aqui..-  
levy aprieta los dientes con odio -no esta vez...- Y DISPARA.  
PALOMA mira todo como en camara lenta, millier cayendo inerte a sus pies, la sangre brotando.  
Irving cae de rodillas igualmente paralizado y pone sus manos sobre su boca intentando no vomitar.  
paloma mira a levy quien tira el arma sobre el cuerpo de millier luego camina hacia un buro que tiene una lampara llena de diesel y la riega por toda la habitacion.  
-Es hora de irnos, irving toma a paloma y sacala de aqui...-Irving como puede se pone de pie y la toma suavemente del brazo.  
-Vamos...- paloma se suelta bruscamente de la mano de irving.-No - ambos la miran extra ados.  
-que...sucede?...matas a un hombre y te comportas como si nada?- levy suspira enojado aun.  
-Ese no era un hombre...era un maldito animal ahora sal de aqui - - no - dice paloma mirandolo retadoramente.  
-Quiero saber la verdad ...Rivaille...a que te dedicas - la mirada penetrante de paloma lo enfurece.  
se acerca a ella y la toma del brazo.  
- A ESTO ...COSAS COMO ESTAS ES LO QUE SOY..ELIMINO SIN COMTEMPLACION A QUIEN SEA POR UN PRECIO, MERcENARIO..ASESINO..COMO QUIERAS LLAMARME..ES LO QUE SOY..- L,,,a voz de rivaille parece temblarle.  
-No...conosco algo mas...yo...-se da vuelta para que no le vean derramar lagrimas.- yo tampoco soy humano..y no deberias estar conmigo...tarde o temprano..te mancharas-  
*de mi...de lo que soy... no meresco estar al rededor de ti..soy yo...el que no tiene derecho...a aspirar siquiera...* se pone de rodillas y llora todo aquel dolor de a os que se habia guardado.  
Irving esconde una mueca de dolor y paloma derrama lagrimas igualmente contenidas luego se pone de rodillas junto a levy y lo abraza fuertemente; el desconoce porque pero tambien la abraza.  
cerca del amanecer..los tres en silencio tratan de recuperarse.  
Irving se acerca a la ventana de dicho lugar y observa que casi amanece.  
-Es mejor que nos vayamos...la policia militar podria llegar en cualquier momento, despues de todo dejamos libres a aquellos dos.-  
- Pero no iran a la policia recuerda que ellos tambien son buscados por otros crimenes...-dice levy Paloma tambien se pone de pie -Pienso lo mismo que irving, es peligroso quedarnos aca...tarde o temprano alguien vendria-  
Levy dice mirando hacia la nada y seriamente- vayan ustedes...yo quemare el lugar y despues me entregare-  
ambos lo miran sorprendidos.  
-que dices?..rivaille deja de bromear-dice irving histerico.  
-De todas formas..ya soy buscado..y de ninguna manera permitiran que sea parte de los nuevos reclutas- paloma se agacha junto a el y lo toma de la mano.  
-Confia en mi...los tres formaremos parte de los soldados y no solo eso..seremos los mejores que la humanidad haya conocido..-paloma le sonrie tratando de calmarlo levy cierra los ojos y medio sonrie.  
-vAMOS...- Al salir queman el lugar y antes de irse observan la casa prenderse poco a poco.


End file.
